


Love after the barricade

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Eventual Character Death, Eventual Smut, M/M, Valjean POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Valjean lets Javert go at the barricade, but later Javert is at Valjean's doorstep to tell him something.





	1. The confession

I see Javert in the distance. His head low, not even trying to fight the bounds on his wrists.

'Give me the spy Javert, let me take care of him' I say.

'Do what you have to do, the man belongs to you' Enjolras replies as he hands me the shotgun.

'No Enjolras!' Courfeyrac shouts, possibly warning Enjolras for the possible danger I could carry with me.

'It's alright. I trust this man.' Enjolras taps my shoulder gently.

Without paying any more attention to the students, I walk over to Javert and grab his shoulder.

'Get up!' I hiss, quickly pulling Javert up, not wanting to waste any time. I need to get him out of sight of the students.

'You hungered for this all you life. Just kill me!' Javert says.

'Get out' is my only answer.

'I don't understand.'

'Clear out of here, now!'

'You want a deal, don't you? Just shoot me! If you let me go beware, you'll still answer to Javert!'

'Just go!'

I shoot a hole in the wall and then I return to the students, assuming that Javert will follow my instructions and flee now he still can.

***

A knock on the door. I open the door to see who it is, and then I see it's none other than Javert.

'I need to tell you something, Valjean.'

It's two weeks since I saw Javert on the barricade. I haven't seen Javert ever since, and now he's standing on my doorstep, wanting to tell me something.

'What is it, Javert? My daughter is in here too, together with her fiancée. You can't harm me. Not now, not here.' I'm not afraid of Javert as I say it, just so you know.

'I don't want to harm you. I want to confess something to you.'

'What is it?'

'I have been dreaming of you. Dreaming of you lying on my bed, legs spread for me. I dream of you, begging me to take you.'

'I've been dreaming that too...' It is true. I have indeed been teased with nightmares - no dreams about love affairs.

Without thinking about it I kiss Javert on his lips. Javert presses me to the wall while our tongues dance circles. Our hands explore each others bodies, groping each others hips and tights. I wrap my legs around Javert's waist.

'Monsieur?' Marius asks, sticking his head through the door to the living room. And then his head turns read.

'Marius, dear, what is it?' I hear Cosette asking.

'Oh... Nothing... Your father is just kissing with -'

'With who?' Cosette pushes Marius aside to take a look for herself. Her eyes widen in surprise. 'Papa? Is that... Who is that?'

I put my feet on the ground again and I straighten my clothes. 'That... ahem... is an old acquaintance of mine...' I smile nervously.

'Oh... Okay...' Cosette just leaves, obviously still shocked by what she just saw.

'Maybe we should go to a place more... private...' Javert suggests.

'Good idea.' My face is still red of shame.

Without wasting time I take Javert to my bed chamber. I close the door and lock it, just to prevent being caught again. After the door is locked, I lie down on the bed. Javert kneels between my legs, positioning them exactly how he wants them. Then we kiss again, even more intimate than at the door.

Wait a moment... Did I even close the door? I don't know and I don't care. I think Cosette or Marius will take care of that.

I let Javert undress me as I undress him. And then we kiss again. Why do I like this the way I do?

And then Javert positions himself in front of my entrance. He slowly enters, drawing a moan of pleasure from my mouth.

'You like it, Valjean?' Javert moans.

'Yes, I do' I moan back.

‘I’ve been longing to do this since I fled from the barricades.’

Again I wrap my legs around Javert’s waist, pushing him further inside.

‘Dearest…’

After some time I come, moaning in pleasure. Some more irregular thrusts, Javert does so too. Our bodies relax, finally, getting our breath back.

Then we kiss again.

But the I realize that it’s time to say goodbye. Even though it hurts.

In silence we get dressed.

‘Don’t speak of this to anyone’ I say once I unlock the door.

‘You know you can trust me.’ One last kiss, and then Javert is gone.


	2. Ended love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hot moments with Valjean, Javert returns home, and then Pierre wants to talk to him. Javert POV.

The door is only a few meters away. I sigh in relief as I unlock the door and slip inside, locking it again.

With another sigh of relief I let myself settle on the comfortable armchair in my living room, but exactly at the moment that I am comfortable, the doorbell rings.

Again I sigh, but this time it’s a sigh of irritation. Who could that be? Valjean?

Again I walk over to the door. But when I open it, I see someone I never expected to see – ever again; my old lover Pierre La Porte. We were colleagues in prison. We used to be op our post together.

‘You asshole!’ Pierre shouts. ‘You promised me to be true when we parted in Toulon! You promised me to!’ Pierre slaps me in my face. ‘I trusted you! I believed you! You damned asshole! Bastard!’

‘Pierre, calm down!’ I answer, not wanting the whole street to hear this.

‘No, I will not calm down! Not after you did this to me! I dare to bet that you only acted as if you loved me to have sex with me, isn’t it?’ Pierre responds, tears in his eyes, not allowing me to pull him inside.

‘No! I love you! I always will but…’ Tears appear in the corners of my eyes.

‘Don’t lie to me Lucien! You can lie to everyone – but not to me! I love you! Goddamnit, I love you!’ Tears roll down Pierre’s cheeks. His hands are on the sides of my face, his thumbs brushing away my tears. ‘Why did you have sex with Valjean? Valjean is an ex-convict – and you hunted him for almost twenty years!’

‘I know, but... people change. And so did Valjean. He isn’t how he used to be in prison. He is a good man, and I won’t treat him any different! Is it forbidden to be in love with someone?’

‘Yes! You love me! Admit it to yourself!’

‘The only thing that I have to admit is that I don’t love you anymore. Especially after I haven’t heard anything of you since Toulon!’

‘This is it!’ A dagger comes out of Pierre’s pocket and he stabs me. I scream in pain as I collapse against the doorpost. After that Pierre just walks away, not saying a word, leaving the dagger in my ribs. I groan in pain, getting up painfully, just to stumble back inside so I can collapse again, this time on my armchair.

Seconds later Valjean rushes to my side.

‘No! Javert!’ he shouts. He caresses my face.

‘How did you come in?’ I ask. ‘Do you have the key?’

‘You left the door open. But that’s not important. Why did the bastard stab you?’

‘How do you know he was here?’

‘He was at my door asking where you went. I told him. I followed the man to your home, not trusting him. I knew he couldn’t be good news. I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have told him the trough!’ Tears run down Valjean’s cheeks.

‘It’s alright. It is my own fault. I should have told you about him… He was my lover in Toulon. Didn’t you notice? You who notices everything, can’t see love?’ I laugh faintly at that.

‘I guess I can’t see it anymore. Love has been beaten out. Until I met you again, not even an hour ago.’

‘I love you, more than I love Pierre. The asshole.’

The sight blurs slightly.

‘I love you too, more than I love anyone.’ Valjean’s soft voice whispers in my ear.

The sound of Valjean’s voice which is begging me to stay with him fades away. Further and further…


	3. A Promise Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette sees the state of her father get worse and worse. Cosette POV.

Papa's state is awful since he came home yesterday. He sits in his armchair in the living room, staring into nothingness. Last night when I was lying in bed with Marius, my thoughts wouldn't let it go. Papa hasn't eaten anything and didn't move either. Papa would just sit and stare, and this morning I found him doing exactly that. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't tell me what happened. The only thing that I could get out of him was the name Javert.

It's already night again. I don't want to go to sleep if Papa's alone downstairs. His situation is miserable and dangerous. So I just lie here on the bed on my back, my hands on my stomach.

'Javert...' That's all I can get out of him. And then I had to witness how fresh tears runned down his cheeks. Sometimes he'd say things as 'My dear Javert' or 'I love you, Javert' but nothing else. It worries me. It's as if he's in a trance of some sort. I don't know what to do. He won't move and he ignores it if I try to make him eat or drink.

There is some movement in the living room. Marius isn't at home now so...

I put my robe on and sprint donw to the living room, my heart pounding wildly in my chest. I just hope that he isn't up to something dangerous. 'Please don't make him put himself in danger' I beg softly, but to no avail. Papa's already in the kitchen, and he rests a knife against the left side of his neck, where blood runs through his veins.

'Javert' I hear him whisper. 'I can't live without you.' The tears run down Papa's face as he prepares himself to cut his own throat. But I won't let him. I grab the knife out of his hands, making him turn around and look me in the eyes.

'Papa, please don't do this. I love you, I need you and your love. Please Papa.' The tears well up in my eyes as Papa stares at me.

'Cosette, darling... I'd be crazy if I didn't love you as much as I do, but I can't live without my Javert.' Even though I hate it that he says it, at least he says something.

'You have me, don't you?' I reply, debestated by his awful state. 'Papa, I love you. Don't kill yourself, please.' A silent tear runs down my cheek as I take his hands and hold them to my chest. 'Papa, there is so much more, just waiting for you. And... You can't live without Javert, but I can't live without you. If you end your life, I'll have no other choice than to follow you into the depth of death. And Marius will probably kill himself too. I know it is hard, but stay with us, please.' The last words come out as sobs.

'But I'll die anyway, so why suffer if I can end it now?' The most shocking is the fact that Papa doesn't have any emotion in his voice as he says it. It's obvious that he's serious. He wants to end his life for real.

'Papa, please!' I sob desperately. 'Don't do this to me!'

'But Cosette...'

'Please!' I umarm him firmly. I sob in his shoulder as he stokes my back.

'Cosette, darling...' he tries to hush me.

'Just promise me you won't kill yourself, otherwise I'll never be able to sleep again.' The tears won't stop.

'I promise.'

***

Papa promised not to kill himself, but now he's gone. I have no idea where, but I fear the worst. He has been gone for two days now. Marius says he's on a trip to say goodbye to Javert, but I don't believe it. I think he killed himself, despite his promise not to.

And then I decide that I can't just sit and wait until he returns. Who knows where he is and what he's done?

'Cosette, calm down' Marius says, for the tenth time this hour. It starts to irritate me. How can I calm down if I'm sure that Papa committed suicide?

'Listen to me, Marius!' I sob eventually. 'You weren't there that night, but Papa was in the kitchen and he held a knife against his neck. He... He wanted to kill himself.'

'Such a good, wise man like that committing suicide.'

'I can't believe it either, but where would he be otherwise?'

Where should I look for Papa? Maybe I can look through the park. He loves the park.

***

Luckily the park is nearby. And I enjoy a nice stroll through the park too. Normally, I'd do so. Now I can only worry about Papa. What happened to him?

I search through all the bushes and behind every tree, but I just can't find him.

I do find a knife in the gras, covered in blood. I pray that it isn't Papa's blood. But maybe it is. Maybe I'll have to face that horrible truth.

But then I see a body floating in the small lake next to the exit of the park. Panicked, I call for Marius, who has been searching for Papa too.

Together we pull the corpse our of the water, and we lay it on a bench nearby. It doesn't even take one second for me to realise who it is. It's Papa. Blood runs out of the wound in the side of his neck. He can't be dead for very long, for his body hasn't yet stiffened, but he is dead. No doubt.

I cry in Marius' arms as the truth slowly sinks in. I just can't believe it. Papa committed suicide, despite his promise.

'They're reunited, at last' is what Marius states, his eyes staring at Papa, lying there, lifeless on the bench. 'His suffering ended.'

'I love you Papa' I sob, caressing his cheek. 'You're happy now, and that's what counts for me.'


End file.
